The subject matter disclosed herein relates to card guides, and more particularly, to molded card guide chassis for aircraft.
Line replaceable modules can be utilized within an aircraft to simplify replacement and upgrade of electrical components. Line replaceable modules can be installed in card guide chassis to align and electrically and mechanically connect the line replaceable modules. Often card guide chassis are formed from numerous parts, requiring complex, timely, and costly assembly.